Yuuki
by kuroneko0409
Summary: Her small family ended in demon's hand but with different ways. She always looked at her clean hands but only to saw the blood over it, everytime. Hanada Yukiko decided that her hands were no longer free of impurity and she was going to kill demons just like how her late father was. OC insert.


**Hello and greetings. This is just a new project with a push for language exam in the end of this month. So I'm not entirely serious on this premise. Just a practice for now…I think?**

**Anyway like usual I'm not asking for be nice to me or everything here, just a few warnings. This is an unbeta story thus the grammar and anything related are far from good. Please be prepare and if you guys wants a good reading material then this may be not a good choice? And there may be a chance of OOC here too.**

**Anyway, I do not own KnY and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Title: Yuuki (Courage)**

**Summary: Her small family ended in demon's hand but with different ways. She always looked at her clean hands but only to saw the blood over it, every time. Hanada Yukiko decided that her hands were no longer free of impurity and she was going to kill demons just like how her late father was. OC insert.**

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Yukiko was in the middle cleaning the kitchen when she heard loud noise came from her mother's room which brought an eerie feeling to the young teenage girl. She felt dreadful and cold of all sudden. While wiping her hands, Yukiko was fast walking to the said room and instantly winced at the strong stench of blood. The door opened in rush and Yukiko was presented with most tragic view in her whole life.

The whole room was painted with red; blood red.

Yukiko trembled at the scene and she went searching for her mother in panic only to found the middle age woman lying motionlessly in the middle of blood puddle. There was another figure beside the woman.

"Take nii-san? you're back already?" Yukiko asked in gasp. "Is that you?" She stared at her mother. "What happened to kaa-san? Why she is not moving…"

The figure slowly turned around and faced the opened door. A growl followed.

"Hgnn…"

Yukiko saw bloodied fangs on her brother's face. Red eyes now were staring at her direction instead of warm brown.

"N-no…" The girl gasped and took steps back. "T-Take-nii…"

"B-Blood…" The once human turned demon extended his bloodied hand to the trembled girl.

"No!" Yukiko shouted and ran away but felt something sharp scratched her neck and shoulder, cutting her braided hair in the process. Just how sharp those nails are? The girl hissed in pain and quickly ran away from the room leaving a trail of blood.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

They were small family of three. Yukiko was the youngest and she was living with her brother Takeshi and a mother named Tsukiko. Their father was dying on the job and Yukiko barely remembered about the man. She was still a young child when suddenly her mother cried in front of their door while holding a white cloth covered box. Her brother stood silently beside their mother, mourning for their lost.

Takeshi took their father's role almost immediately. He did all the heavy work and helped their mother with plowing the field for flower planting. They were selling flowers for living. Meanwhile Yukiko helped mostly at home; cleaning and cooking as well as helping with the flower selling from time to time. They were together for years until this fateful day.

Yukiko covered her mouth with her hands to lower the panic breath came from mouth. Her shoulder and neck was hurt. She was bleeding and somehow it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Now she was hiding inside storage room where her mother kept unused stuff and things for flower arrangement which her mother worked on from time to time.

She lost the track of time. How long she was in hiding anyway?

The girl was panting in her hands and scooted deeper inside the small room only to stumble over something. Yukiko looked at the object on the floor.

It was the box with white clothes. The same once she last saw in her mother's arms years ago.

With shaking hands, Yukiko opened the box and found a katana inside it. She slowly pulled out the dark sword from its sheath and paused in the middle of process when she met with kanji words on the blade near the hilt.

"Kill demon…"

The closed door of storage room suddenly broke. Yukiko shrieked in dread and fully pulled out the sword. Colour on her face drained.

The sword was broken in half.

"B-Blood…"

Yukiko turned to the slurry voice and swung the broken sword which surprisingly cut the wrist of one extended hand towards her direction. The girl gasped in surprised at her bold move and shrieked at the next thing she saw.

The hand was slowly growing back from the cut.

"Ah…ah…Y-You are not Takeshi nii-san! That h-his face! What you have done to my brother?"

"H-hungry…want b-blood…" The demon said and jumped on the girl.

Yukiko felt the sword was no longer in her grasp. Somehow she was too shocked over the unreadable situation thus her grasp loosened. To avoid any attack from her demon brother, Yukiko grabbed the hands and laced her fingers with her brother.

Both of them fell on the floor and tried to overpower each other. Yukiko knew she was losing in term of power but she couldn't let herself get killed. Not while her mother was bleeding to death inside the house.

They rolled on the ground which somehow had led them outside from the house. The demon winced at the sudden change of their surrounding thus giving an opportunity for Yukiko to kick her morphed brother and grabbing nearest stone used for decoration around their lawn.

Without wasting any moment, Yukiko ran and jumped on panicked demon and raised her hands which were holding the medium size stone. She paused and hesitated.

_Yukiko…please…_

_Huh?_

_Kill that thing…_

_Take nii?_

_I'm sorry that I can't protect you and kaa-san anymore…I'm sorry that I killed her…I'm sorry that leaving you alone here…I'm sorry Yukiko…I'm sorry…_

_Take nii…_

_Please end me now before I kill more people, before I kill you…before me totally losing myself!_

…

_I can't hold on much any longer…fast! Hit the head!_

"Arghhhh!"

She smacked the head; repeatedly.

"Die! Die! Die!" Yukiko smacked the demon's head with the stone while chanting the same word on each hit. "Die!" Smack "Die!" Smack "Die!" Tears came out from her eyes. "Die!" She was crying but kept smacking. "Die!"

A hand on her shoulder made the girl stopped in the middle of raising the stone.

"That is enough, the demon is no longer alive; look." A calm elderly voice spoke.

Yukiko's teary eyes looked at the disfigured face slowly burned into ashes followed with the whole body as the early morning sunlight shone at their home, at their direction. There was no trace of the demon left leaving a pair of torn clothes under the girl's legs. It was the same clothes she saw her brother wear before leaving their house yesterday afternoon for an order delivery.

_Thank you Yukiko…you are a good sister…We are very proud of you…_

Tears flowed freely like a fountain.

"Kaa-san…Nii-san…" The girl wailed as she held the piece of clothes to her chest.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

"The cuts are healing pretty slow," Urokodaki said as he examined Yukiko's neck and shoulder. He put clean bandage over the injured area. "There must be poison that hinders the healing process and I can't do much about it."

"I can endure it…it is kind of payment for me to ended my brother's life." Yukiko shuddered. Sure the cut was sting like crazy but her brother's death was more agonizing. After being turned into a demon, he killed their mother…and in the end only to be killed by his own sister's hands.

"No, it wasn't you." Urokodaki paused. "He was no longer your brother when he came back and ate your mother."

"…"

"It is no longer bleeding like previous days. Can you move your neck and shoulder?"

Yukiko winced slightly once she moved and rolled her neck and shoulder. "It is a little bit hurt but I can manage."

"Good."

Yukiko pulled her kimono to cover her exposed neck and shoulder. As she tightened her outfit, she noticed the masked man who took her under his care was heading to the house entrance.

"Urokodaki-san?" The girl called the man and once she felt the attention was solely on her she continued, "Can I ask something?"

"Is it about the broken sword in your house?" The man cut the chase and direct to the point. He knew the question will come either sooner or later once he saw the broken weapon lying nearby the storage room entrance. He took that the sword was inside the room for how long based on its rusty condition. Urokodaki also noticed the writing on the blade.

Yukiko nodded. "Yes, it was my father's sword…actually we never learned what his real job was. Kaa-san never told us much about it. I see that you have swords too so you may know something?"

Urokodaki went into silent mode. He looked at the girl who was waiting his answer patiently behind the mask. He caught the smell of curiosity from the girl and from her serious expression, the man knew she wouldn't take no as explanation.

"Your father was a demon slayer."

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Yukiko stared at the house ceiling tiredly. She was alone for the first time after one month living under the same roof with Urokodaki. The man stated that he got some business to attend and will be back tomorrow evening the latest. What the business was Yukiko never asked.

She couldn't sleep. She was tired but her eyes just wouldn't close.

After learned about her father's job and how it works, Yukiko realized why her mother hardly ever let them out after the sun set.

Demon slayers were working during night, slaughtering those creatures.

Their father was dead by the demon's hand.

Demons were active during night and they went into hiding during days.

They could be killed by a mere of sunlight.

She was shuddered at the memory of her brother's last moment and absentmindedly patted her scarred neck. The injury was healed and no trace of poison found in her system. The only thing left was a nasty scratched scar on her left side of neck and shoulder.

Yukiko took that as reminder of how her small family ended within one night. The girl wondered what she would do next now that she was healed and healthy enough to stand on her own.

"Urokodaki-san did so much to me already…he is so nice…just like kaa-san and nii-san…I wish…I know more about tou-san…about demon slayer."

The girl closed her eyes and grabbed her blanket tighter.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Yukiko panted and gasped for air as she placed down the wooden bucket containing full of water. Urokodaki had instructed the girl to fill the large tank behind the house since it was nearly empty. He expected that the tank was filled with water when he arrived home later that evening.

It was noon and the tank was only half full. Yukiko groaned as she poured the water into the large wooden container.

"Oh so tiring!" Yukiko stepped down from small wooden steps beside the tank. The girl squinted her eyes at the river direction. "The river is so far too!"

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Urokodaki was running towards his home direction with a young teenage boy followed far behind him while carrying a basket which was held his sister turned into demon. The man glanced at the boy and increased his pace. He was satisfied when he felt the boy was also increasing his speed. Urokodaki looked at the mountain where he lived. He wondered about the young girl he took care month ago. He was on his way back to his place during that fateful day when he smelt blood stench from nearby house and only to found a very agonizing moment.

After done with burial of the mother and cleaning the house, Urokodaki suggested to the girl his place for treatment of her injury and safety. The girl didn't have any family member left and simply agreed to it. His mind remembered about the empty water tank behind the house.

_Will she able to do it?_

The girl was totally healed from her injury just recently and she did the house work almost effortlessly as if she was born with the skill. Urokodaki was pleased to see Yukiko's will to get healed as soon as she could. He also noted the longing look in the young girl's eyes when she was not looking and smelt the determination and avenge smell came from the girl. Especially after she had learned what was her late father's job.

Basically her family members were ended in demon's hand albeit in different way.

Urokodaki also noticed Yukiko kept staring at her hands from time to time.

It was unfair he concluded. For a girl with a good housewife quality to became a demon killer. But he knew what Yukiko's choice was for her future.

_Tonight…tonight will decide everything…I can't let those children face this cruelty of life…they are too young…too kind…I will stop them with everything I can…_

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Yukiko released her hold on the empty bucket and shuddered from her hard work. She was ready to sit down on the ground when she felt Urokodaki presence around the compound. It was a calming sensation to the girl and she quickly ran to the front of the house.

Only to stop instantly as she felt uneasy sense came from the same direction Urokodaki was.

_Demon!_

The girl gulped her saliva and slowly walked to the front of the house. Hanada Yukiko's brown eyes met with a pair of burgundy eyes of certain Kamado Tanjiro.

It was the kindest gaze she ever saw after her brother's and Yukiko stood silently mesmerizing the look. She felt safe and alive all of sudden.

"I see that you are done with the job Yukiko."

"Yes, Urokodaki-san!" Yukiko looked at her care taker and smiled tiredly before frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I sense demon nearby…"

Urokodaki nodded once and looked at the boy who was still crouching on the ground. "Tanjiro, go and put your sister inside the house."

"Sister?" Yukiko looked at Tanjiro who was carefully lowered the basket on the house floor. She walked to Urokodaki and stopped beside the man while her eyes were watching what Tanjiro was working on.

Her eyes widened as she saw Tanjiro was carefully pulling out a sleeping girl…

"That girl is a demon…" Yukiko muttered softly and looked at Urokodaki. "W-What is she doing here?"

"After this Yukiko," Urokodaki said and looked at Tanjiro. "I will take care of your sister; now both of you follow me." The man closed the door and walked to certain direction.

Yukiko warily looked at the closed door. "Where are we going Urokodaki-san?"

"We are going to climb the mountain."

"W-What?!" The girl gasped. "But I'm so tired from the job you left me with!"

"That's the purpose," Urokodaki said and continued walking. "Hurry up you two! This is a test, the test to determine whether you are worth or not to become my disciple."

Yukiko stopped from her walk and looked at both Urokodaki's and Tanjiro's back.

_Test? Disciple?_

Tanjiro also stopped from the walk and turned to the girl who was staring at his direction. "My name is Kamado Tanjiro and my sister that we leave behind is Nezuko."

"…Hanada Yukiko…"

"Yukiko-san, let's do our best and pass his test."

"Yukiko is fine…"

"Call me Tanjiro then."

"Stop chatting or both of you want to fail the test already?" Urokodaki shouted. He was already far forward.

"No!" Both Yukiko and Tanjiro quickly ran to the man's direction.

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

**I will stop here for now. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
